Sporerassic Park (7th)
Sporerassic Park, not the same one as Sporerassic Park, is the 7th installment in the Sporerassic Park series. The story of this adventure is based off of the 1993 film Jurassic Park, but with some differences, mainly in regards of story, characters and dinosaurs. This installment is the first time in the series and all of adventures that a character dies or is killed by something such as a animal, item, someone else, etc. Plot As metioned above, this installment is somewhat based off the first Jurassic Park film. The adventure starts off a little different than the previous installments, the player is instead a good distance from the Worker's Village. The player is supposed to walk into the village and talk to Kwargel, Dantenca and Sadorah. Kwargel and Sadorah metion that there are finally some new workers. After the 3 of them are talked to, the player has to then talk to 2 of the new workers: Mustongon and Mulija. After they are talked to, the player has to talk to Kwargel Lewis again. He will metion that his new veteranarian has found a dead Tricerasaurus and he would like to know what caused the creature's death. He warns the player about the Dilophoshi and their poison-spitting ability. The player heads into the park to the Tricerasaurus Paddock, where he/she meets Dr. Herbonia. She metions the dead Tricerasaurus was killed from a infection from a wound that came from a territorial battle. After that, the player heads back to Kwargel to inform him about the dead Tricerasaurus's cause of death. After talking to him in regards of the Tricerasaurus, the player then has to talk to Dantenca. Dantenca, who is panicking cause of the park's fences are having power problems, he askes the player to go to the Megaspino Paddock, unaware that the fences are destroyed. Once entering the paddock and getting close to the plant, a yellow and white gate closes off the gates, similar to what happened in the previsous installment. As before, the player has to go into the Megaspino's paddock and retrieve the White Card Key, while avoid being killed by the Megaspino, who is once again invincible. The player simply has to take the White Key to the gate to unlock it and escape from the Megaspino. On the way after passing the Megabaryonyx paddock, the player should then examine the body seen under some trees with bags of money nearby. The body is revealed to be Mustongon, who was killed by a Dilophoshi's poison. The player simply has to pick up the money and head back to the Worker's Village. Once back, they have to talk to Kwargel, who metions the park's power is down and he is quite upset about it. The player then metions to him that he/she found Mustongon in the park dead. Then shortly, nearly by the Quaratine Pens where the Shiraptors were, is a dead Mulija, whose body has slashes and cuts all over it. The examination dialogue metions a blood trail heading to the western jungle. Shortly afterwards, Sadorah comes and begins following the player, who should be heading for the before metioned western jungle. Within the jungle, are the 3 escaped Shiraptors are. Apon when they first see either the player, Sadorah or both, they will attack and the player and Sadorah must defeat them. After the Shiraptors are defeated, the player must examine the power shed. This turns the power back on and finally they head back to Kwargel and talk to him one last time then finishing the adventure. Missions 'Act 1' *Talk to Kwargel Lewis, Dantenca and Sadorah. 'Act 2' *Talk to Mulija and Mustongon. 'Act 3' *Talk to Kwargel Lewis. *Talk to Dr. Herbonia *Examine Tricerasaurus. 'Act 4' *Talk to Kwargel Lewis. 'Act 5' *Talk to Dantenca *Move to Aleelia 'Act 6' *Hold White Key *Move to White Gate *Examine Mustongon 'Act 7' *Collect 3 Money Bags *Talk to Kwargel Lewis. *Examine Mulija 'Act 8' *Defeat 3 Shiraptors *Examine Sporerassic Park Power Shed *Talk to Kwargel Lewis. Species, Sentient Beings, Vehicles, etc. 'Species' Megaspinosaurus Brachiostomper Gallimimus Dilophoshi Tricerasaurus Megabaryonyx Paracrestosaurus Shiraptor Yangchuanosaurus Stegosaurus (Ashley's version) 'Sentient Beings' None 'Characters' 'Returning Characters' Dr. Lewis Dantenca Sadorah 'New Characters' Mulija Mustongon Dr. Herbonia 'Vehicles' Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer Sporerassic Park Worker Jeep 'Other Obects' Sporerassic Park Fence (Normal and Quaratine versions, first appearance of the quaratine versions) References to Jurassic Park (novels and movies) 'Jurassic Park Movie and Novel' *Most of the adventure's storyline is based off the movie and the novel as metioned above, with some slight changes msotly in regards of characters and dinosaurs. Regardless, the dinosaurs are based off the ones that the park in Jurassic Park has. *The island is based off of the movie version of Isla Nublar. http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Isla_Nublar_(Movie_canon) *Mulija is a reference to Jophery, however Mulija is killed later in the adventure. *Mustongon is a reference to Dennis Nedry though Mustongon steals bags of money instead of embyros. The dinosaur that kills Mustongon is based off the one that killed Dennis. *The dead Tricerasaurus scene is a reference to the sick Triceratops/Stegosaurus scene from the first movie and novel. 'Differences' *The dinosaurs are replaced with my own dinosaurs, they are all based off the dinosaurs that Jurassic Park has. However, the T. Rex is replaced with Megaspinosaurus. *The scene with the T. Rex and the Raptors isn't present. It cannot be done in Spore. *Unlike Robert Muldoon, Sadorah doesn't die as he is a reoccuring character in the series. *Compsognathuses and Troodons are absent from the island. *The Gallimimus are mainly cameos similar to the movie but they have no role in this adventure. Category:Sporerassic Park Series Installment Category:My Adventures